powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The City of Nutsville
The City of Nutsville is episode 7B of Season 6. It aired on July 16, 2004, preceding Custody Battle. Synopsis A statue of The Mayor is erected in Townsville Park and Bubbles gets stung by a bee. Plot﻿ At Townsville's park, Professor Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls are admiring the Mayor's new statue. Unknowingly, Bubbles swallows a bee and gets stung in the throat, causing her not to speak for a week. Because she has to wear a cone around her neck, Blossom and Buttercup make fun of her. The next morning, Bubbles receives a call from the Mayor. Once in the main part of town, the Girls discover it's been destroyed by an army of mad squirrels. Soon, the Girls meet the Mayor in his bathroom. Blossom tells him that they will use Bubbles' squirrel-talking ability to solve the problem, but she forgets that Bubbles can't speak. While Buttercup freaks out over this, Bubbles flies away from Townsville to go to the forest to find Bullet. She finds Bullet and they head back to Townsville. Bullet figures out the problem and Bubbles tries to tell the Mayor and the Girls through a picture. When Bubbles gets irritated by them guessing the wrong answers, she and Bullet soar to the park and destroy the Mayor's statue. Blossom, Buttercup, and the Mayor learn that the squirrels were storing their nuts in the hole the statue was covering up. The Mayor (with Bubbles translating in Squirrel, now that she is able to talk again) announces the dedication of a new statue for the squirrels, while Blossom and Buttercup clean up the mess from the last statue. When Buttercup states "At least it's not raining," rain pours down on the two. The episode ends with the narrator saying Bubbles saved the day while he tries to guess what is on her chalkboard. Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Squirrels *Bullet *The Mayor of Townsville Minor Roles *Professor Utonium *Miss Bellum Trivia *There are no villains in this episode (not counting the rampaging squirrels). *This is also one of few episodes where Blossom and Buttercup have a bad ending, but Bubbles doesn't. Continuity *Bullet from the episode "Stray Bullet" returns for her second and final appearance. *There are a couple inconsistencies with the narrative of this episode and "Stray Bullet". **In this episode, the woodland animal version of the Mayor is a beaver, while in "Stray Bullet", he was a gopher/groundhog. **It's decided upon that Bullet is a female in "Stray Bullet", but in this episode, Bullet is exclusively referred to as a "he". *This is the second time Bubbles swallows an insect after "Bubble Boy". However, it was done completely by accident in this episode. In Bubble Boy, Bubbles ate an insect on purpose (a cockroach, as a challenge by Brick, while she was disguised as Boomer). *This is the third time Bubbles saved the day by herself, the others being "Three Girls and a Monster" and "Helter Shelter". *This is the second episode that Blossom did community service, the other instance was in "A Very Special Blossom". Cultural References *At the end of the episode, a classic joke in media is pulled off, where Buttercup says "At Least It's Not Raining", only for a flash of lightning to happen, cuing to an instant rainstorm. Errors *When Bubbles is writing on her chalkboard for the second time, she is wearing her dress, not her nightgown. *Throughout all the parts of the episode when the girls are in bed, Bubbles and Buttercup are sleeping underneath the wrong sheets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:Episodes focusing on the Mayor Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:2004 Episodes Category:Episodes with teasing